


Things You Said Under the Stars in the Grass

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions to the sky, God they're dorks, Gray will probably stay oblivious, M/M, Natsu does not know how to do the feelings thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His senses were literally full of Gray Fullbuster and it irritated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Under the Stars in the Grass

Natsu liked being outside the most.

It always put him at ease after a long day. Happy had long since gone to bed leaving him alone. It was fine though, he preferred being myself when taking in the view of the sky. Laying in the grass, he left himself open to the vast night. Additionally, he laid out here to talk to the stars. He's always share the things he'd never tell anyone else or write down to recall later.

So he started talking. His lips moving to start with the day, what he did, what he liked about it, his friends, Fairytail. Everything on his mind he spilled to the stars. They wouldn't judge him or respond back and that was just what he wanted.

Then the topic of Gray came to mind.

He didn't particularly like coming to this topic, because it always made him embarrassed and ashamed for thinking about his friend-slash-rival as a romantic interest. Like, when the fuck did that happen? Just because of that stupid hotel where they shared a bed for 2 days while on a mission. Natsu could literally feel the chilly warmth of Gray's body pressing against his back, he could smell the soap from the shower along with his normal scent.

It drove him insane. His senses were literally full of Gray Fullbuster and it irritated him.

Fuck that ice mage. Fuck him three ways to the moon. This was all his fault for being so attractive and alluring! God he just wanted to kiss those lips of his, maybe bite them a little until they were swollen and red--Okay this had to stop now.

All these embarrassing and regretful things he voiced to the sky in hopes the night would never reveal his secrets. When he finished, he'd noted he was blushing and badly at that. He really needed to get himself together for the next mission, these silly feelings would have to wait.


End file.
